halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Saw VI
Saw VI is a 2009 horror film directed by Kevin Greutert from a screenplay written by Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan. It was released on October 23, 2009. On the whole, the film did not perform very well at the box office. Having been made on an estimated budget of $11,000,000, it went on to earn less than $28,000,000 at movie theaters in North America and a further $68,000,000 in the rest of the world, making it the least commercially successful of all the movies in the Saw franchise. Saw VI was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for scenes of graphic violence and torture. The film was banned in Malaysia and Thailand. Plot Simone and Eddie, two predatory lenders, awaken in a room with a caged-in scale, wearing head harnesses with screws poised to pierce their temples. They are informed via videotape that whoever sets more flesh weight on their tray will survive. Eddie cuts fat from his torso, but Simone chops off her entire left arm, killing Eddie. After being released from the glass box, Mark Hoffman is called to the scene of the opening trap by Dan Erickson, who found Peter Strahm's fingerprints around the room. After running into Pamela Jenkins, a reporter, Hoffman meets with Jill Tuck at her clinic to inform her that he is taking control of the games. Jill gives him five envelopes containing photos of people to be tested, left to her in the box from John Kramer's will. It is later shown that John gave Jill the key to the box at the meatpacking plant just before he was killed. William Easton, a health insurance executive, talks with his company's attorney, Debbie, about Harold Abbott, who died from an illness after his insurance policy was revoked due to an application discrepancy. He is kidnapped from his office that night and brought to an abandoned zoo, and awakens in a vise designed to tighten around his torso each time he breathes into an oxygen respirator. Hank, his janitor and a smoker, is in the same trap across from him. A videotape of John tells William that he has one hour to undergo four tests to remove bombs from his limbs, or he will lose his family. He is able to hold his breath longer than Hank, who is killed by the vise. In his second test, he must choose to save either Allen, his healthy but orphaned file clerk, or Addy, his diabetic secretary who is surrounded by family. His policy favors Allen, but he saves Addy and Allen is hanged when his platform retracts. She attacks him with a saw, but is killed when the device fires a spear through her head. In his fourth test, William finds his six staff members chained to a spinning carousel. A shotgun is set to fire at them one by one, but he can save two by pushing a button to drive a spike into his hand and divert the shotgun. He chooses to save Emily and Shelby. William's progress is viewed by Brent and Tara, who awaken in a cage below the observation room. Pamela awakens in another cage on the other side. Flashbacks throughout the tests reveal that William and John met at the opening of Jill's clinic, and that John immediately found fault with William's methods, which essentially choose who lives or dies. John later went to William for coverage for a Norwegian cancer treatment and was rejected. Meanwhile, Hoffman is called away by Erickson, who informs him that abnormalities were found in Strahm's fingerprints, and that the Seth Baxter tape was retrieved, but the voice did not match Jigsaw's. Erickson and Perez bring Hoffman to the site where a technician is unscrambling the voice, where Erickson reveals that he knows of Strahm's death. The moment Hoffman's voice is unscrambled, he kills everyone in the room. External links *''Saw VI'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/saw_VI/ Saw VI on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/saw-vi-v475297 Saw VI on AllMovie.] Category:Movies Category:Saw